A Dragon's Heart
by Misaki Sayuri
Summary: A dragon colony was wiped out by a night ambush. However, somewhere, four of the dragons survived. They don't know about their species. There's a prophecy that must be fulfilled! There are only the four surviving dragons, but the prophecy needs five to save the Draco Volcans! Swifttail, Splash, Fireblaze and Jadewing must find the last dragon before it's too late!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_It was midnight. BOOM! CRASH! _

_Trees fell down. WHOOSH! Graymist flew above. "FIRE UP AHEAD, FIRE UP AHEAD!" she screamed. Four dragons flew to investigate the scene. "Are we under attack?" Spiraldust cried. The other dragons nodded. "Let's tell Pixiestar!" Zeal said, as he spiralled downwards to the cove. "Your dragoness, the cave is being attacked! Shall we call the dragon army?" Zeal bowed his head. _

_"Yes, we must. Zeal, call The Dragon Force. We must defend our realm!" Pixiestar replied. Zeal flew to the cave where The Dragon Force's warriors were. "Draco Cove is under attack! Formation!" he cawed. The warriors arranged themselves in an O formation. "Let's go!" shouted Fierceclaw, the head of the army. Like missles, they shot out of Draco Cove. _

_"Zeal! The enemy is advancing closer to our cove by each second!" Spiraldust called. __"Call for reinforcements!"  
_

___"Sorry, I can't. The Dragon Force is on its way," Zeal shouted back.  
_

___"They won't make it! Tell Pixiestar! We need to defend ourselves!" Spiraldust yelled. She was desperate. The enemy was advancing closer without being seen. Just what were they?  
_

___Graymist rocketed inside. "Your dragoness, the ene-"  
_

___"-I know," Pixiestar replied. A cry was heard just outside of the cove. It sounded like one of The Dragon Force's warriors, Hazelwing!  
"The e-enemy has the power t-to a-absorb o-our p-p-pow-er...they c-can t-transform it in-to th-eir o-own e-ener-gy!" she rasped out as she fell, one wing bent in an awkward angle. Dustwing flew down, in her eyes was horror. Hazelwing was her sister, her best friend! She crouched down beside her sister. "I will avenge you!" she cried as she took off. _

___"N-no! T-they h-have t-the M-moonst-stone!" Hazelwing croaked out as she tried to warn her sister. The Moonstone was very powerful. It absorbed the moonlight in order for it to work. Basically, it drained the enemy's energy and gave it to its wielder. It was a stone that was being constantly seeked, because of its great power.  
_

___As soon as Dustwing left, a shrill was heard. After a split second, it vanished. Lillypad went to investigate. What she saw was surprising, yet horrifying.  
In front of her, all of her comrades fell to the ground with a glazed look on their eyes, dead. before she could choke out a single word, an invisible (or almost invisible) being, sliced her throat. _

___Before she died, Lillypad swung her head to find her assassinator. Unfortunately, she saw no one. **Help**, she thought, but she was already dead._

___Pixiestar called dragons to fight, but none came back alive. She was losing everyone! In desperation, she flew outside herself. Bad mistake. When she reached the battlegrounds, she saw the bodies of her dragons on the ground with blood drenching them from head to tail. It was absolutely horrifying. Pixiestar's own assassinator flew swiftly to her and slit her throat. _

___With no air to breathe, she died. **I'm so sorry**, she thought to her comrades. Slowly, and painfully, the leader of the Draco Volans(dragons) died, and thus, the clan faded away. _

* * *

Splash yawned loudly. "Keep it down!" mumbled Jadewing. "Both of you, WAKE UP!" shouted Swifttail. "Calm down, Swifty(A/N: A nickname)", Fireblaze muttered.

It was a sunny day, but Splash and Jadewing wanted to sleep more. What lazy dragons. Splash opened her eyes to reveal sky blue eyes. Splash was a female blue Albino dragon, with a bright personality.

Jadewing sat up on his haunches and yawned. Jadewing was a male jade-green Neotropical dragon with a sulky expression all the time. Swifttail was a female gray dragon (Nicknames:Storm, Fog dragon) with a serious face, but a nice attitude.

Fireblaze was a female red ember dragon with a fiery personality, always willing to do her best.

The four weren't brothers and sisters, but ever since they found each other along a riverbed, they treated each other like siblings. They were probably the only surviving dragons left. They were alos rogues too, since they had nowhere to go. The best choice was to stick together, and so they did.

"I'll get some breakfast! Quill anyone? How about some Mallard ducks?" Swifttail excliamed. Splash groaned.

"No, how about fish for once? Oh, why not salmon?" she asked groggily. Fireblaze shook her head.

"Hate fish, thought you knew Splashy (Nickname for Splash)."

Jadewing just plainly ignored them. What a nice attitude. "You can drone on and on, but I will be eating breakfast," he called over his jade-green shoulder as he prepared to fly. (A/N: If you're wondering how they could fly, they learned it from the eagles and hawks.)

"Noooo, wait for us!" Splash cried as she tried to grab hold of her foster brother's tail. Unfortunately, Jadewing foresaw that and whipped his tail in her eye.

"Hey! That hurt, meanie!" she protested. Everyday was like this. What a happy 'family'. She took off, screaming, "Come back here, you flying reptile!" She dive-bombed after him. Jadewing evaded her attack and smirked over his shoulder.

"Can't you do better? I know for a fact that you're not a beginner anymore, - none of us are, but please act like you're not a hatchling," he taunted. Splash pouted and dived towards him. She missed,- as usual.

"Quit it, Splash and Jadewing!" Swifttail called from below.

"I caught a fish! Who wants it?" Fireblaze cried. Splash stopped her harassment on her brother and headed down to get her breakfast.

"Caught a robin, who'd want it?" Jadewing asked sulkily. Swifttail snatched it from his jaws. You might think that's rude, but hey, they had no mothers.

* * *

After when every dragon had their share, they began training. You might wonder why, and I'll tell you. They're dragons, so they SHOULD at least know how to channel their energy into something useful. After all, they're just Novice!

Splash concentrated on her forehead and _pop!,_a swirly whirlpool was formed. Mind you, it was a tiny one, not that powerful, really.

Swifttail focused on the tip of her wings and with a powerful stroke, she strirred up some air currents. It wasn't that powerful to create a tornado, but at least she could create something with her abilities.

Jadewing curled up his tail skywards to store energy and as quick as lightning, he released the energy to the ground and made the ground split in two. Careful now, it wasn't like a huge crack on the ground, more like a tiny crack, the ones you see on pavements.

Fireblaze opened her mouth and began sucking the air around her. A tiny flicker of fire formed in her mouth. When it grew larger, she released it. And no, to those who think she burnt her mouth. Dragons aren't that stupid!

Swifttail was the first to speak. "Yeesh! You guys all need practise!" she criticized. Splash made a face. Jadewing made no expression and said, "So do you, Swifter (Another nickname!)."

"Everyone, CALM DOWN!" Fireblaze said. Immediately, everyone shut up. "Seriously, everytime we practise, we - by we, I mean you three, - always fight. why can't we just work together?" she reasoned.

"No," said Jadewing surprising.

"Never!" cried Splash.

"Honnestly, no," Swifttail said. Fireblaze rolled her eyes. Such amateurs. Just then, something fell from the sky.

_Bonk!_ It hit Jadewing in the head. He turned to glare at it. "Splash, I know you did that," he said coldly. She denied it. He interrogated her more, but all she could do was to deny it. "No, no, no," Splash said. Just when Jadewing, being as the cold-hearted one, raised his wings to whack his foster sister on the head, Swifttail broke it up.

"Let's see what this is about first," she said. Everyone surrounded the object within a one metre distance. It looked like a... scroll.

Fireblaze mustered her courage and unsheathed a claw. Cautiously, she turned it over. _Poof!_ It exploded in her face. "Yuck!" she exclaimed.

The letter exploded to reveal a tiny dynamite. It was ticking, 1:32, 1:31, 1:30. Everyone backed away from it and waited. What? They were dragons and they didn't know what that object was!

0:03, 0:02, 0:01, 0:00. _BOOM!_ The dynamite exploded. The dragons' faces were covered with ashes. They looked down on the ground. As clear as crystal, there was a message saying:

_**Little dragons, **_

_**I have come for you, as I would have done so thirteen years ago.**_

_**Wait for me in the Stonerock cave at sunrise tomorrow.**_

_**I have a little surprise for you.**_

_**Come,**_

_**Little dragons.**_

They all looked frightened.

"Well, we're going!" declared Splash.

"What are you saying? We don't know who this is, and we might be walking straight to our death!" Swifttail exclaimed.

Jadewing nodded, "Yeah, we know nothing, so we shouldn't just barge, stupid."

Fireblaze said, "Well, our fate's been decided. We must go, but some of us will go as the person requested while the others should stay close, and hide to watch what will happen." Swifttail, Jadewing and Splash all looked amazed.

"Who knew you would come up with such a good plan?" Splash chuckled.

Then it was decided. Swifttail and Jadewing would go while Splash and Fireblaze would stay behind and hide. How would this plan turn out?

* * *

**This is my promised dragon fanfic, as mentioned before! Hope you all like it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fireblaze and Splash waited in the nearby bushes outside of Stonerock. Swifttail and Jadewing cautiously approached the cave entrance. Suddenly, a voice rasped out from inside.

"_Little dragons, why have only two revealed themselves? The prophecy won't take effect if only two of you show yourselves. I mean the two pretty dragons hiding in the bushes there," _the voice spoke. Terrified as ever, Swifttail made a daring move.

"There's just us two! The others couldn't make it, so we stand here in their name," she called.

"_Pretty little dragon, look at you. You've grown so beautiful since the last time I saw you. You ain't foolin' any one here. I know there are two more pretty dragons in the bushes outside. Call them in along with your foster brother here," _the voice replied immediately. _What the- how did she know that Jadewing's my FOSTER brother? We never shared stuff like that to ANYONE, _Swifttail thought.

_"You are wondering how I know that you and that handsome dragon over there are foster siblings? I can't give anything away in the open. I also know that the two beautiful dragons in the bush are your foster sisters too. You aren't related by blood, but you are related by history. Now, would you ALL please come in and join me with a cup of cold grastea?"_ the voice rasped out. (A/N: Dragons are cold-blooded, so it's natural to have a cup of cold liquid. Grastea is the best dragon drink ever. Imagine your favourite drink. It's ten times better.)

Swifttail and Jadewing went inside cautiously, while Splash made mist to disguise her sister Fireblaze and herself.

The cave was actually quite roomy, despite of its appearance on the outside. Inside, it was decorated with glitter, sparkles, and pictures of five baby dragons with their mothers. Okay, that was scary...

"Welcome!" the voice chirped. Swifttail looked alarm. Jadewig looked...surprised. Well, who could blame him? Standing in the middle of the cave was a female sapphire Guardian dragon. Yes, she was beautiful, and her voice was nice too. It was hard to relate to what they'd heard before. "Without any further ado, shall I welcome your sisters too?" she asked. Without a reply, she stretched her over-fifteen-feet wings. With a thrust, Splash and Fireblaze were swept in, mist dissipating.

"Welcome, you were a little late, but I forgive you!" the sapphire dragon said cheerfully. _Seriously, what's HER problem? _Fireblaze thought.

"Gather 'round here! I have something VERY important to tell you," the Guardian said. "First up, my name's Sapphira, and I'm a Guardian, as you can see. Next, I have a prophecy to tell you, so listen up!"

Everyone gulped. Who the hell WAS this dragon? Pfft, no big deal, they could beat her up if forced.

"Ahh, but I should tell you of your past; your mothers, and your colony," Sapphira said. "Your colony was called the Draco Volans. They were very powerful and each of the member had an element. For instance, I'm a water dragon. I can manipulate water, ice, and typhoons, cyclons, and other water- based attack, reality or not. Each one of you have discovered your element, right? This little gray Storm dragon, show me your element."

Swifttail extended her wings until they reached their length, which was ten feet. Using her energy, she batted them and created an air current, visble to the nake eye.

"Good good. You're the air dragon, able to manipulate the air, and can cause several natural disasters," Sapphira exclaimed. "Now, you, in the red-orange scales, show me YOUR element!"

Fireblaze opened her mouth and sucked in energy. The ball of fire grew, until when it was the size of a bowling ball, she released it.

"Wonderful! You're the fiery fire dragon, you can control fire to your will. Use your gift wisely, or you'll end up killing everyone," the Guardian dragon said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Next up, you the jade dragon! Show me your power!"

Jadewing gathered energy and focused on his tail. With a earth-shaking SLAM!, he kinda made a deep mark on the ground. That was an improvement, don't you think?

"Ahh, the nature dragon! Be kind to nature, or Mother Nature will tun her back on you! You can use nature to your will!" Sapphira said. "Step right, you with the blue scales! Show me your element!"

Splash was nervous, but she performed a series of gushing four feet geysers. Sapphira was shocked. "I've never-ever seen a water dragon hatchling produce so much water in just a matter of minutes!"

"Uh, yeah, 'cause we're not hatchlings. We're Novice, in training," Splash corrected.

"Now that you all know your elements, I must continue," Sapphira said. "There were dragons in the four elements, but there was a fifth element. The element most powerful of all. The power to manipulate time and the power to create. only rare, special dragons were born with this -sorry dragons- , but the last one who had that power died. Her name was Pixiestar, former leader of the Draco Volans. She couldn't use her ability to save her colony unfortunately, because they were under a night ambush. She couldn't see anything, and before activating her element, she was assassinated. no one knows by who, since she was the last one dead."

The dragons stared in horror.

"You and one more are the only surviving ones I think," she continued. "I know all of you. The swift gray dragon there - Swifttail."

Swifttail was shocked.

"The blue aqua dragon, Splash."

Splash was dumbfounded.

"The red-orange dragon, Fireblaze."

The fire dragon gaped at her.

"And last, but not least, the jade dragon, Jadewing."

He just stood there, emotionless as ever.

"The prophecy is:

_Five dragons, _

_With the abilities of Air, Fire, Water, Earth and Time, _

_have__ the power to save the Draco Volans._

_They will have aid from a dragon will the power to read minds._

_They will journey to find the lost Mystical Stone, the Flame Stone, the Leaf Stone, the Air Stone, and the Time Stone,_

_combined will make the ultimate object,_

_The Heart of Draco._

_But those dragons must hurry,_

_to find the last member of their group,_

_or the world will suffer from their regrets. _

So there you have it, Novice! The prophecy! Find the remaining dragon with the element over time and creation or the world will be doomed," Sapphira cheered.

_What the heck is wrong with her?_ Jadewing thought.

"Who's the dragon with the ability to read minds?" Splash asked innocently. Swifttail shook her head as if saying 'This dragon's helpless'.

"HER, no DUH!" Fireblaze cried. The Guardian dragon nodded her head.

"Wait, so you can read minds?"Splash questioned her.

"Um... yeah. No biggie, really. I can teach ya, if you wanna know," Sapphira offered.

"Group discussion!" Swifttail shouted. The dragons put their heads in a circle. Sapphira waited.

"No, we don't know anyt-"

"YES, she will help us!"

Come on, really? Of course! She's the one who can read minds, hello?"

"I'll go with no, we just met her, we don't know anythi-"

"Oh for your information, I know all of your parents!" Sapphira called. The group nodded. It was decided.

"W-who were they?" Fireblaze asked.

"Great noble dragons. They saved you from the disaster of Draco Cove. The Draco Volans place. They died themselves. Their death wishes were to make me all of you, your god dragon," the sapphire dragon said solemnly.

"Our WHAT?" the four dragons exclaimed.

"But, how, we're not even related!" Jadewing asked.

"I shall tell you..." Sapphira said with a smile on her snout.

* * *

**Chapter 2! Hope you all like it! Please REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"I am your mothers' good friend. They told me that I would guide you through the hardships of life. Yes, I can read minds. My sole goal is to protect you - all. Yes, in a way, we ARE related by blood. We're just distant relatives. You all here are cousins really, by the law of Dracoiana (dra-CO-nee- a). Dracoiana is basically the realm that we dragons live in. (sigh) Too bad the pesky pixie fairies and the gruesome goblins trashed it. With the help of the mastermind of course.

"Oh yes, speaking of which, I think it's time for you to know your past," Sapphira said.

* * *

" Long time ago, when you dragons weren't even born, there were the Draco Volans. Which is us. Our first leader was Hornetstar. Please don't snicker at the name, Fireblaze. He was a great leader, as fast and deadly as an actual hornet, hence the name Hornetstar. He lived very long because of his instincts and abilities. He could slice open anything with just one claw. Yeah, he was _that _amazing, Splash.

"However, one thing he didn't believe in was betrayal. He always thought the colony would come together as one with no...disagreement. Boy oh boy was he wrong. Dragons began to take advantage of this weakness, so a group formed and plotted against Hornetstar. They actually had no reason, they just wanted to kill someone. It all started with a dare to kill the most superior dragon of the colony. Oh wait...my memory's all foggy. No, because they believed Hornetstar loathed them and wanted to get rid of them just because they had a cresent moon birthmark on their tails. Yes, back then things were cruel and harsh.

"The law wasn't even created yet. (Swifttail gasped) Dragons back then were as pitiless, cruel, harsh, and bloodthirsty as the humans once described. They called themselves the "Titanium", because they were as strong as well, titanium. So, in the middle of the night, two dragons of the group dragon-napped Hornetstar and dragged him to their "lair". The "lair" was pretty much a secret passage that they dug up in their free time. There, the Titanium shredded the leader. Later on, they fled the Draco Cove (the place where they settled) and headed south, to the pixies and goblins, where they befriended them."

"Uhm...how do you know all this?" Jadwing asked.

"Old prophecies, history, all that stuff", replied Sapphira. "Okay, moving on."

"The colony awoke to find their leader missing. Until this day, they haven't found his body yet. A new leader was then chosen. It was (Sapphira gave a little shiver)...Leon. He didn't even deserve to be a leader! He treated draons as if they were his own 'tools'. The colony found that out like four solstices, when he murdered like _half _of the clan! All night ambushes because they disagreed to what he said. He also fled. Wow. We don't know where he is right now, but the prophecies say he's still alive.

"After that incident was the time when the law was created by some 'genius' who thought dragons shouldn't fight themselves. Oh gee, I wonder who didn't think of that? The law is:

1) All dragons MUST sheathe their claws when not in a real battle. Claws must be sheathed in training as well.

2) When flying, dragons must be in the range of hovering and soaring. No diving allowed. Please do that _outside. _

3) NO BETRAYALS ALLOWED! All dragons intended for a betrayal against another dragon will be found out and be murdered. Betrayals are not meant for dragons. (Dragonlings, that's extremely important!)

4) Absolutely NO FIGHTING in the Draco Cove at all! Severe injuries will be happen.

5) Do not misuse your element or it will be elimenated from you. There is training hollow; please use that.

6) No biting, tearing, or any way of harming each other. Only use that for food.

7) A leader must be chosen within the first two weeks.

8) When you leave Draco Cove, go anywhere within Dracoiana. Do not trepass the boundaries of Dracoiana except with special permission, or else battle will form.

9) All hatchlings, dragonlings, trainees, and apprentices must obey their mothers, mentors, or trainers.

10) Dracoiana is a peaceful realm; let's keep it that way.

"The law still exists today. Yes, according to law #9, you must all obey me, since I'm gonna be your mentor, and your guardian from now on. Oh yes, back to the story.

"The third leader chosen was the sweet Angelstar. She, in fact acted like an angel too. However, if anyone dare point a claw at her colony, she would rip them to shreds. Everyone actually liked her. Draco Volans was actually a happy colony. Angelstar kept it in perfect order.

"Until, of course when all Hades broke out. No, literally. A death pixie fairy found a way to free all of the magical beings that were dead. She brainwashed each of them into believing we were the bad ones. Then, the whole Heatherworld (the land that was not ours) charged and seized some of our dragons for ransom. It was for exchange for _The Heart._ The Heart is a big red crystal heart that contained the hearts of the dragons. Not the real hearts mind you, but half of the souls of dragons. The part of your soul where the recognition of who you are lies. The most important part of the soul. They wanted the Heart. Why? They wanted to elimenate us. The dragons, because we have more power than them. All fairies could really do was to sprinkle some fairy dust on something and take over it. That doesn't work on dragons, because of our thick, hard scales, making the dust reflect off.

"All goblins could be was to pull pranks on us, make us lose something or something. Very weak don't you think, dragonlings? (They nodded) Thankfully, we had the unicorns, the pegasus and the Pegacorn also depicted as _Unipus. _They are the combination of unicorn and pegasus. Very intelligent and beautiful. We were allies with them. During the war, Angelstar almost died. A pixie fairy conjured a spell (wait, did I mention they can also make spells? Oops.) and flung it at her. It was supposed to make Angelstar's wings collapse and her element disappear. Yeah, it worked perfectly. A spell so special, it was made just for the leader.

"Quillton, the 'doctor' tried to heal Angelstar. She survived, but then, after a sudden seizure, she died. The whole colony mourned for the loss. The Heatherworld's magical beings won.

"After three weeks, another new leader was anointed. Her name was Pixiestar. Everyone hated her, because of her name - _Pixie_star. Pixie, as in pixie fairies. After a month or so, she regained the trust and all was well. Then, one cloudy night, there was a night ambush. The assassinators are still not revealed. We don't know who killed the entire colony. (Upon hearing this, Swifttail, Jadewing, Splash, and Fireblaze gasped loudly.) Pixiestar herself was killed also, and the clan faded away to nothingless.

"So now, it's just you guys, me, and an unknown dragon lurking somewhere. That seems nice", Sapphira finished off. Just when the dragons were going to say something, there was a loud BOOM!

"Oh yes, my alarm system. Someone's or something's within the perimeter of the cave."

* * *

**SO sorry for the very late update. You all might be wondering why I have time to make other fanfics. It's just 'cause I feel like I want to. Anyways, without any further ado, Please Review! :)**

**-Yours truly, **

**Shiro Shiryuu 3**


End file.
